「I'll try my best!」Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 ~Millefeui Lovelace Interview~
Interviewer: Hi!! Today we're going to have an interview with one Idol that have debuted recently, Millefeui Lovelace! Millefeui: Good evening ^^ My name is Millefeui Lovelace, It is a pleasure to meet you. Interviewer: I can say the same, Millefeui-san ^^ So, let's get started with the questions! Millefeui: I'm counting on you, Interviewer-san ^^ Interviewer: First, let me ask you... Where are you from? Millefeui: I am from Parajuku. Interviewer: So, you are Japanese but... Why do you have a French name? Millefeui: Oh, that ^-^ My mother liked that name, that's the reason. And about my surname, my father is from the UK and my mother is from Japan. That's why I don't have a Japanese name nor a Japanese surname. Interviewer: Oh, I see. So, tell us about your childhood, Is there any memory you treasure the most of that times? Millefeui: Hmm... Let me see... Ah, I think it could be that time when my best friend Hayate and I went to a karaoke contest in our old school *smiles* We sang togheter that time... I think the name of the song was... "Gee"? Something like that. Actually we didn't won anything, there was a girl with a very beautiful voice in the contest as well, she won. We got the fifth place at the contest, though we didn't really care. In the end, we were there to have fun, and so we did. This happened 10 years ago, I was around six-years-old back then. And my friend was seven-years-old. Interviewer: That's great! So, were you interested in music since childhood? Millefeui: Yes, I used to watch a lot of TV contest shows and... I always wanted to be in those shows. My mother said that she'd take me to one of them, but that never happened. Interviewer: I see. And based on that, Could you tell me what is your dream? Millefeui: Sure! My dream is to become a Kami Idol here in PriPara, but I also want to be a recognized Idol outside PriPara! I want to make people smile, just exactly other Idols have made me smile. I want to show everyone that after the rain there is always a sunny day, and that the most darkest moment will be always lighted. Because, you know? Before the bright dawn, the sky is always dark. Interviewer: Hmmm... Good answer! Tell me, are there any Idols you look up to? Millefeui: Well... I think I could say yes. Hibiki Shikyoin and Sophie Hojo are the Idols I look up to. I look at them and I think that they are so cool, so strong... I want to be like them in that sense. Interviewer: Interesting... So, about being strong... Don't you think you are strong? Millefeui: No, not at all... Actually I'm pretty weak, but I'm always trying to be stronger. I want to be stronger than I am right now, if I can reach that goal, I could be able to stand up in the stage without any fear of the past... Oh, I think I spoke too much, let's continue with the next question, please n-n Interviewer: All right, How many languages can you speak? Millefeui: Um... Three. Spanish, English and Japanese ^^ and I'm studying Korean ^^ Interviewer: Oh, that's great! Changing topics, what is your favourite brand? Millefeui: Well... besides the brand I created myself, It's Holic Trick. Interviewer: Can I ask why? Millefeui: Of course! It is because of the style of its Coords! They are so elegant and kind of mysterious at same time... They're awesome! I just love the style of the brand. Interviewer: And why did you become an idol? Millefeui: I want to make people smile, and give them strenght, so they can go through their difficult times without fear, because I want to give them the feeling that I'll be by their side, protecting them. Interviewer: Woah... And, what are your feelings, now that you're doing this for this contest? Millefeui: I'm... excited, anxious and nervious. This is the first time I enter some event here in PriPara so... I'll try my best! Interviewer: I see ^^ So, What would you say to your fans if they were in front of you right now? Millefeui: O-oh... Well... I think I don't have so many fans but... Thank you! Thank you for supporting me until now! Maybe I'm just a beginner right now, but I'll be better someday! Let's grow up together, and make everyone's dream come true! Interviewer: And for the last question, If you could go back in time five years, what would you say to yourself? Millefeui: ...Let them go. They don't deserve your tears. Let's aim for more better, happy days. Interviewer: Interesting answer~ With this, we're done! Thank you for your time! Category:CandySweetty Category:Millefeui Lovelace